


It's Always Been You

by ilovejared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Slight underage, Wincest - Freeform, sam is 14-15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovejared/pseuds/ilovejared
Summary: I don't even know.





	

Round 1: School Days

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Prompt: Teacher’s Pet

Rating: R

Warnings: Underage(Sam is 14-15)

 

 

 

You taught him to say his first word(which was, of course, for you) and to take his first step(which was,of course, towards you). 

You showed him how to tie his shoes and how to make the perfect grilled cheese sandwich(so he could eat something besides cold cereal and peanut butter and jelly when you and Dad left on a hunt).

You taught him to ride a bike and to shoot a shotgun. You gave him his first beer and showed him how to hustle pool before he was twelve. 

And you loved every minute of it because that’s what big brothers do for their little brothers. They show them the ropes, right?

Then, one day(he was fifteen, desperate, and so were you), he came to you whispering, soft and sweet, teach me big brother.

Teach me how to kiss you until you can’t breathe anything but my name.

Teach me how to touch you in ways that little brothers shouldn’t,oh they shouldn’t but I don’t care, I DON’T CARE, I DON’T CARE DEAN.

Teach me how to love you in all the wrong ways, because I want to be yours, only yours, always yours.

You learned something about yourself that day. That all the sinful things you dreamed of in the night(ever since he was fourteen, baby fat melted way, long and lean and beautiful), all of them, could now come true.

You’re weak, helpless, hapless in the face of his determination.

You never stood a chance.

It’s a hard lesson for any man to learn. Not that you mind.

He’s also taught you that pink is one of your favorite colors. You see all of it’s soft shading in the flush of his cheeks as he grinds against you, in the dusky rose of his lips, parted and gasping your name, in the soft(hard) flesh between his legs that no one but you(YOUDEANONLYYOU) will ever lay eyes on.

You’ve learned that the male form can be just as tantalizing as any females. At least when it’s your little brother’s body laid out beneath you. The shell of his ear that’s made for the tip of your tongue. The long line of his neck that begs to be bitten and marked and bruised by your mouth. The curve of his ass that is more inviting than any girls has ever been, that was made to be touched, parted, taken.

And, oh god, his hair(his stupid, silly hair) that you’ve teased him about ever since he started letting it grow. How silky it feels wound around your hand as you guide his mouth to all the places you want it to be. How soft it is as it drags across the skin of your chest, your stomach as he kisses his way down your body, as it brushes the inside of your thighs.

He’s taught you everything there is to know about love. Familial love, brotherly love. These were lessons taught as you and he grew together, each other’s everything in a world that was dark and fraught with monsters that most people only knew in their nightmares.

Over the years you’ve learned that his love is all you need. Ever. You are his, body and soul.

The marvel of it all is that he is yours.

You realize now that he’s been schooling you in what it is to love and be loved wholly, thoroughly, unconditionally.

And, you are a most devoted student.


End file.
